Many video games are complex software applications that utilize a significant percentage of a computer system's resources. Each year the complexity of many of the latest video games pushes the boundaries of the latest computing systems. Modern video games comprise millions of lines of code. Testing the code of such large applications can be a time consuming and challenging process. Further, because video games are often programmed by teams of developers, changes made by one developer or team of developers working on one portion of the video game may impact code developed by another developer or team of developers working on another portion of the video game. Ensuring that a video game operates as desired can be particularly challenging when the video game is composed of different modules, which may be created independently, that are configured to operate together to create a single video game or application. Thus, code must often be tested and retested repeatedly as changes are made to the code by different teams.